


The See-All

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a one-off ficlet of silliness, but I ended up posting a chapter a day until it was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts.

“Are you having sex with Professor Snape?”

Harry choked on the cockroach cluster he was eating, and started to cough, eyes streaming tears as his face turned from pink, to white, to red, to an unhealthy shade of purple. Dumbledore got up from behind his extraordinarily messy desk and pounded Harry on the back a few times until the obstruction was cleared.

Harry wheezed and, taking a couple of deep, steadying breathes, stammered, “I…I beg your pardon, sir?”

“I asked if you were having sexual intercourse with Professor Snape, Harry. Tall fellow, wardrobe runs to black, tends to scowl a lot?”

“I know who you’re talking about Headmaster, I just don’t understand why you’d even ask me that. I mean, Professor Snape and I, well, we hate each other. And he’s a teacher and I’m a student, and…well, we’re both men sir.” Harry was breathless at the end of his speech.

Dumbledore looked at him in bewilderment. He picked up a silver, palm-sized sphere from his desk, shook it, peered closely at it, looked at Harry again, shook the sphere again, closed one eye and stared at it through his spectacles, looked at Harry a third time, returned the object to his desk and scratched his head in confusion.

He wandered around the room, absent-mindedly chewing on a piece of his beard, hands clasped behind his back.

“Harry my boy.”

“Yes, sir?”

“What’s the date today?”

“It’s Wednesday sir. Wednesday the fourteenth of August.”

“Ah, August!” Dumbledore exclaimed and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. He gestured towards the door, which opened silently.

“See you in a month,” Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Biscuit?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Lemon – ?”

“No.” Pause. “Thank you.”

Dumbledore poured himself a cup of tea and sniffed it appreciatively.

Snape glared and crossed his legs.

Dumbledore took a loud slurp of tea.

Snape thrummed his fingers on his knee.

Dumbledore smiled and asked, “Tea?”

Snape growled. The silence was broken by Dumbledore munching unconcerned on a cockroach cluster.

Snape sighed heavily and asked “Headmaster, why am I here?”

Dumbledore swallowed and a slight frown appeared on his features. “I’m not sure Severus. What did you want to see me about?”

“For the love of -, Albus, you asked me to see you. You were quite insistent that the meeting take place as soon as possible. I am here. You, in some form or another, are also present. Can we please get on with it?”

“Now why did I…oh yes,” Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully. He put down his cup and handed a silver sphere to the Potions Master. Snape took it, examined its surface, waved his wand over it, took note of the pink and gold light that reflected off its shiny surface, and placed it back on the table.

“Well?” Dumbledore asked.

“Well, what?”

“What do you think?”

Snape turned in his chair and looked over his shoulder. He turned the other way and scanned the rest of the room. He raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore and said sarcastically, “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought Sybil was in the room.”

Dumbledore frowned and clucked his tongue. “Now Sever –“

“Get on with it old man. I, unlike some people, have work to do.”

“Very well Severus. I called you here to inform you of what I have seen in the See-All.”

“You know what I think of Divination, Albus.”

“Yes but, my dear boy, this is not Divination. It is, quite simply, a window to the future. A glimpse, if you will, of something that is inevitable. You know as well as I do that some things, no matter how hard we try, cannot be changed.”

“And what momentous occurrence did you witness this time, and what’s it got to do with me?”

“I saw a student having sex with a teacher.”

Snape’s eyes widened as he processed the information. “Malfoy?” he wondered aloud. “No, he’d be afraid of getting dirty. Bulstrode?” He inadvertently shivered. “Crabbe? Goyle? Crabbe and Goyle?”

“What are you doing, my boy?”

“Trying to work out which of the Slytherins had the balls to seduce a staff member.”

“Ah, you misunderstand me. It was not a Slytherin student.”

“Then why are you telling – ? No!” Snape exclaimed, turning white.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said smugly.

“Me?” Snape squeaked.

“Indeed,” Dumbledore smirked.

“Who?” Snape asked weakly.

A massive grin split Dumbledore’s face. “Who would bet the most…ah, likely candidate to find himself in such an unusual situation?”

“Him?” Snape yelped.

Dumbledore took another loud slurp of tea, his face red and jolly.

“Potter,” Snape sighed.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Dumbledore continued to enjoy his afternoon tea. Snape stared sickly at the floor.

“When?” he groaned.

“Fourteenth of September. That leaves you about a month.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Dumbledore patted Snape’s hand reassuringly. “My dear boy, I always like to be the bearer of good news.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Potter!” The deep voice called out. Harry cringed. Damn, he’d been so close! His foot was literally just about to pass over the threshold of the dungeon door. Ron and Hermione had heard the bellow and turned back to face Harry, their faces displaying dismay that their friend had been waylaid.

Harry shrugged and said, “Go on without me. I’ll meet you at dinner.”

Hermione squeezed his shoulder and Ron pulled a sympathetic face.

Harry watched his friends leave and, with a sigh of resignation, turned towards his teacher.

“Close the door.” The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the dank room. Snape sat rigid at his desk, his lips pinched into a thin, white line as Harry slowly walked towards him.

“Ye - …yes sir?” he stammered.

“I take it you’ve had an unusual conversation with the Headmaster recently,” Snape ground out behind clenched teeth. “And that you are aware of the…predicament we find ourselves in.”

Harry nodded and blurted out, “Do we have to, sir?”

Snape’s narrowed, as if in pain. “Potter, Dumbledore witnessed the event in a See-All. The mere name of the object should indicate to you what it does. Occasionally, it has been known to show events in the past _and_ in the future.”

“Has it ever, you know, made a mistake?”

“I’ve only seen one See-All in my life, and it belongs to Professor Dumbledore. Everything that he has seen in it inevitably comes to pass. In short Potter, we have to.”

Harry sighed and resisted the urge to flop onto the floor besides Snape’s desk. He bit his lip in frustration. Well, he’d been told that it was definitely going to happen, so he might as well get on with it.

Harry looked at Snape, who had pulled an enormous, leather-covered book out from one of the desk drawers. He dropped it onto the desk and the air was immediately filled with dust and loose bits of parchment.

Snape trailed a long finger down its side and flicked through the pages randomly. He stopped, grabbed a quill, hunched over the missive and stared at it, all the while mumbling under his breath. Harry wondered if he was trying to find an appropriate Dark curse to cast upon himself or Dumbledore.

Harry felt his courage build up inside him recklessly and he said under his breath, “Sod this.”

He took the quill from Snape’s hand, threw it to the ground, plonked himself between Snape and the book, grabbed the startled Potions Master by the ears and kissed him hard enough to feel crooked teeth under his mashed lips. Unfortunately, his haste had caused his aim to be off, so Harry found his lips pressed half on Snape’s mouth, and half on his chin. His eyes tightened with determination as he changed his hold, one hand running through the greasy hair as Snape’s eyes grew wider and wider.

“Ha! Can so kiss,” Harry thought as his lips locked onto Snape’s tightly. Snape was breathing heavily through his nose, his hands held up near his face like he was in the middle of a bank robbery.

“Potter!” he attempted to say through his squashed lips. His mouth suddenly opening caused Harry’s tongue to fall into it, and they both froze in surprise. Slowly, very slowly, Harry untangled himself from Snape’s lap and backed away. Snape was obviously trying to speak, but the only sounds coming from him were puffed “Wha? Wha? Wha?”

“Sorry, sir,” Harry said softly, keeping an eye on the flustered man.

“Wha? Wha?”

Harry realised he was trying to say “What do you think you’re doing?”, or perhaps “What type of worm would you like to be transformed into?”

“I thought we may as well get it over and done with sir, since it’s inevitable.”

Snape’s eyes closed and he shuddered for a few minutes. Harry sank onto a chair and panted. Eventually, Snape’s eyes opened and Harry was pleased to see they were back to their usual gimlet selves.

“Mister Potter. Never, ever, do that to me again. In this room. Unless I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?”

Harry nodded sadly. He’d been trying to do his best but, as usual, had cocked it all up. Snape turned his attention back to the gigantic book and asked, “You have Quidditch practice on Thursday nights, do you not?”

Harry frowned and nodded in assent.

“The fourteen of September is a Saturday, that’s leaving things a little too close to chance. Friday’s I have a staff meeting which I will not miss, regardless of what Albus says. Thursday’s you are otherwise occupied. Is Wednesday the 11th suitable for you?”

Harry swallowed hard and agreed.

“Very well. You will receive a detention from me on that day,” Snape said, scribbling in his diary. “You will meet me here and we will proceed from there. Any questions, Potter?”

“Would you like me to bring anything, Professor?”

Snape flushed and said, “Just yourself.”

Harry nodded again – he’d never agreed to so many things in Snape’s presence before. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the exit.

Just as his hand reached out to open the door, he was startled to hear Snape’s voice directly behind him. Merlin, but the man could move quietly!

“I just wanted to inform you Potter, that it is in your best interests to never tell anyone of this; neither what has occurred tonight, nor what will occur in the future. Am I speaking plain enough, Mister Potter?”

Harry nodded and his fingers tightened around the doorhandle.

“One more thing I need to know,” Snape’s breathe tickled Harry’s ear. “Are you a virgin?”

Harry blushed and looked at the floor. “Yes sir. Are…are you?” he asked hesitantly and looked up for the answer.

Harry had assumed he’d seen every one of Snape’s expressions of fury in the past but, apparently, he was mistaken. Snape’s eyes gleamed brightly, his jaw clenched so tightly Harry could see the cords of muscle strain under the skin as he started to shake with anger. Harry was secretly quite impressed. Obviously, the Professor had been holding back for all these years.

“See you in a month sir,” Harry said hurriedly and escaped out of the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

“Detention Potter! Be here at eight o’clock.” That sentence had been uttered so many times in the last month, the Gryffindors didn’t even groan. For the past four weeks, Harry had earned a detention every single Potions class. It had reached a point where Snape didn’t even try to come up with an excuse for the detentions anymore. As long as they didn’t lose House points, the Gryffindors didn’t care too much about Snape and Potter’s private battles.

The hours spent in detention had enabled Harry and Snape to get to know each other a little bit better, although not a single touch passed between them. Most of the time, Harry spent the first hour scrubbing cauldrons and cleaning equipment while Snape marked, then they would sit in front of the fire and try to make conversation. Both still felt extremely uncomfortable around the other, but assumed that the added contact would allow them to perform satisfactorily on the night.

“Damn, it’s your only free night this week,” Ron muttered in frustration.

“I know,” Harry sighed. The last month had been hell. He had wanted to tell his best friends his big secret but, since he had sworn not to, and wasn’t really sure how they’d take it, he’d kept his silence. The tension was killing him, he wanted something, anything to happen so he could go back to his normal, confused, dangerous life. Just seeing the Potions Master around the castle was enough to set him on edge, and if he thought back to their one and only kiss, he felt a queer rumbling in his stomach.

And Snape wasn’t making it any easier. At every opportunity, he would glare at Harry and curse under his breath, however the full force of his dissatisfaction was directed towards the Head Master, who would smile cheerily in response. When Dumbledore caught Harry’s eye in the Great Hall, his grin would widen and he would lift his glass up in a silent salute. Harry always blushed.

Unfortunately, the Earth continued to spin on its axis and Harry found himself at his usual location, sitting in his chair in the dungeons, awaiting his punishment on the night.

Snape strode in, robes twirling and muttered through clenched teeth, “Follow me.”

He led Harry into his office and stood in front of a picture of an angry Runespoor. Snape flicked his wand and whispered the password. A door slid open with a loud groan and Harry followed Snape down a dingy corridor that was lit up occasionally by torches mounted on the empty walls.

At the end, they came to another door. Snape pressed his hand into a concave recess and the door flung outward. Harry quickly left before he became trapped in there.

Snape led him down two corridors until they reached a large, round door painted a very vibrant Slytherin green.

“Turn around, close your eyes and block your ears.”

Harry complied and, after a few seconds, felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He lowered his hands from his ears, opened his eyes and turned around.

Snape towered over him, very close and very still. “If you ever speak of this to anyone, I will make it my life’s work to cause you untold suffering all the days of your life. Do you understand?”

Harry was bemused, who the hell was he going to tell, and what would he say?

“Oh, guess what Colin? I’ve lost my virginity to Professor Snape. Shame you weren’t there to take a couple of pictures. What’s that Professor McGonagall? You didn’t realise we were an item? Well, we’re not really, we just had to shag.”

Oh yes, that would go down extremely well in the Gryffindor common room.

“I promise,” Harry said stoically, “as long as you promise the same.

Snape sneered. “Trust me Potter, the only people who will ever know of this farce will be ourselves and that idiot running the school.”

With a small jerk of his head, Snape gestured. Harry entered Snape’s private quarters.

 

 

Snape seemed just as uncomfortable as Harry, even though they were in his rooms. The lounge area was larger then Harry had expected, and seemed quite homey and comfortable.

Snape locked the door behind them with a series of fast spells, placed his wand on the top of the mantle and hung his robes in a cupboard. Harry, having nothing in his hands, jammed them tight into his pockets and tried not to stare or faint.

“Should we -?” he began, not sure how to finish the sentence. Snape turned and, with a look of determination said, “The bedroom’s this way.”

Harry followed him towards the room but hung around the doorway, getting his bearings. The room was smaller than the lounge but still cosy. A door leading to the bathroom, a plush chair, more cupboards, three chests of drawers. And a bed.

An extremely large bed.

With crisp white sheets, a thick, royal blue quilt and four pillows of a lighter shade of azure.

“Perhaps you should remove your robes,” Snape’s strangled voice broke through his observations. Harry did so, smoothing his wayward hair and looking for a place to put the robe.

Snape considerately took it from him, folded it neatly and placed it over the back of the chair.

“So how do we -?” Harry tried again.

Snape sighed and said, “I’m open to suggestions, Potter.”

Harry bit his lower lip and said, “Well, we could start with kissing again, then go on from there.

Snape struggled to keep his face impassive and said, “Only don’t attack me without warning this time.”

Harry nodded and gingerly took a step towards Snape. Snape looked at him edgily and also took a step.

They went back and forth like this, one never moving faster or closer then the other, until Snape said angrily, “Oh bloody hell, let’s get this over and done with.” He closed the distance between them in three long strides and placed his hands determinedly on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry blushed and moved more into his embrace, sliding his hands up Snape’s back.

“His eyes don’t look so hard this close,” Harry thought, as Snape slowly lowered his head down a few inches and gently pressed his lips against Harry’s.

“His mouth’s not so hard, either,” Harry thought, as he tilted his head to the side and slowly parted his lips.

This time, when their tongues met, it was no accident. Harry felt a slight brush against his lips, and opened his mouth wider. Snape’s tongue slid in softly, darted into his, then pulled back quickly. Harry, feeling reckless, decided to copy the manoeuvre. He slowly pushed his tongue forward until it entered Snape’s mouth and twirled around the lithe muscle it found there.

Snape panted, his mouth opened suddenly and his hands tightened on Harry’s shoulders. Harry pressed himself closer to the lean body and thought, “Wow, there are some parts of him that are hard!” He moved his hip into Snape’s crotch and was rewarded with a sudden hiss.

Harry smiled and took the opportunity to nip at the pale neck near his face. As he bit and sucked slowly, Snape’s hands lowered down Harry’s back until they rested on his hips. As Harry was sucking his neck, Snape pulled Harry’s hips forward suddenly. It was Harry’s turn to make a noise, a loud ‘Oh!’ of surprise as the erection he did not even know he had came into contact with Snape’s strong thigh. Snape retained control of his hips, pulling them back and forth against him, his leg a steady platform on which Harry felt himself being blissfully rubbed against.

Harry threw his arms around Snape’s neck and pulled the face down for another kiss. Snape allowed him, kissing him hungrily as he sensed the increased tension in Harry’s body. The lips beneath his were soft and wet and so very eager. Snape’s tongue licked the open mouth, tasted the thin layer of sweat building on his upper lip, felt his tongue rasping against the soft stubble of an early beard.

Harry felt Snape’s strong hands cup his buttocks and he pushed himself frantically against the Potions Master, hands locked in the man’s hair as he rutted eagerly, being guided and encouraged by the firm touch and squeeze on his bottom. Snape had moved down to investigate his neck, and Harry moaned continuously as he felt constant, lengthy sucking on his throat.

And just like that – nirvana. Harry’s eyes opened suddenly, his body stilled. Snape looked up in surprise as Harry jerked once, twice, then, with a long groan, shivered against his leg. A look of dreamy satisfaction filled Harry’s face as his body went limp. Snape moved his hands up to Harry’s back as he struggled to hold up what was now dead weight.

“You didn’t?” Snape breathed, shocked.

Harry’s half-opened eyes glittered and his mouth stretched into a goofy grin.

“Sorry sir,” he said, quite clearly not really sorry at all.

“Idiot boy, you should be mortified,” Snape said shakily. “What are we going to do now? We hadn’t even decided on who was –“ then quickly shut up.

“I wouldn’t worry about that sir, give me a few minutes and I’ll be as right as rain,” Harry said, taking advantage of Snape’s shock by pressing his hand firmly against Snape’s crotch.

“Potter!” he yelled, then his mouth was quickly covered by Harry’s. Even though he had already reached his peak, his enthusiasm was quite obvious. Snape groaned and ran his fingers through Harry’s utterly messy, utterly silky hair.

Harry licked the inside of his mouth wickedly and, before he knew what was going on, had opened his trousers and stuck his hand inside his pants.

Snape roared as Harry’s warm, strong fingers encircled his erection and began to tug at it slowly, steadily, squeezing and fondling with skill. Snape spread his legs apart further to allow more movement, and Harry’s other hand found its way into his pants, caressing his balls and tugging gently.

“Pott - , I - , ugh – “ Snape stammered as he achieved orgasm quite suddenly. Harry’s hands froze in shock, hot ejaculate flowing over them. He looked up at Snape in surprise as the Potions Master’s face contorted in ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, Snape opened one eye, and then the other. Harry’s mouth was open, and he very careful removed his sticky hands from Snape’s crotch.

“No offence sir, but I thought it may have taken a bit more then that to get you going.”

Snape mumbled something as he blushed and looked at the ground. Harry thought he heard the words “never” and “first time” and “fucking brilliant”.

“It was your first time?” Harry yelped. “You lied to me!”

“Not really,” Snape said, confidence starting to return as the blood flowed from his cheeks, returning his face to its usual colour. “I just didn’t answer your question.”

“But…but, why?” Harry asked, stunned.

Snape snorted and replied, “Seriously Potter, you saw what I looked like at school. I had as much luck trying to get laid as Moaning Myrtle.”

“But, you’re an adult now!”

“Yes, I’m an adult now, but when I took the Mark I was a teenager – a spotty, greasy, puny, oversexed, virginal teenager. And the Dark Lord, in his infinite wisdom, decided that potions made by a virgin would have more potency than those made by someone who was not. You can imagine how many Death-Eaters have jumped at the chance to break that particular rule over the years,” Snape said wryly.

“And quite frankly,” he sighed, “the pickings around Hogwarts have always been rather slim. I’m not the most charming person.”

Harry pondered this. Snape wasn’t all that bad. He’d do him. Oh wait – he was going to. “Do you think Dumbledore knows, and that’s why he telling us to do this? So if Voldemort finds out, you won’t be so important to him?”

“As much as I wish the bastard dead, I don’t want to be less important to him. People who lose their worth with him quickly lose their lives as well. And, as I’ve already told you, regardless of why we think this is happening, the Headmaster is only reporting what he saw, not what he wants to happen.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “He’d better not hurt you. I’ll kill him if he tries anything.”

“Potter,” Snape said, amused, “you’re supposed to kill him. And as much as I appreciate you standing up for me, don’t bother.”

Harry wanted to tell him it wasn’t a bother, he’d grown quite fond of the snarky man in the last month, but froze when he saw Snape’s wand suddenly appear in his hand and point at his crotch.

“Oi!” Harry exclaimed, and covered the area protectively.

“I’m not going to hex it off, you imbecile,” Snape snapped. “I was simply going to alleviate your discomfort by performing a cleaning spell.”

Harry still didn’t look like he trusted him, so Snape pointed the wand to his own sticky pants, muttered a few words and moved the wand aside in swift motion.

“See?” Snape said, gesturing towards the area. “All still present and accounted for.”

Harry reluctantly moved his hands out of the way and then giggled as he felt what seemed like thousands of tiny bubbles exploding over the area.

“That’s nice,” he said with a large grin.

“Yes,” Snape smirked, “although I find it a bit unsettling to be doing this particular spell on another person.”

Harry smiled at him, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

“Sssooo,” Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant. “What do we do now?”

Snape snorted, “Nothing tonight, I’m afraid. Unless,” and he blushed, “you’d like to be the one that…er…plays a more active role in…er…what I mean to say is…”

Harry, feeling just as uncomfortable, blurted out, “Do I want to fuck you?”

Both of their mouths dropped open. Harry stared at the buttons on Snape’s shirt, while Snape appeared to be occupied with counting the number of drawers in the room.

“I suppose,” Snape said reluctantly, “there is that option. Albus never said who was doing what to whom.”

“Should we just toss for it then?” Harry asked.

Snape blanched and his hands instinctively crossed over his still open trousers. He asked in a terrified whisper, “And how would we determine the winner?”

Harry frowned, then blushed a deeper red. “Sorry sir, not what you think. It’s a Muggle expression. It means we throw a coin in the air and that determines the winner.”

“Oh,” Snape said, slightly mollified. “Well, we can do that if you like.”

Harry shook his head, saying, “If you don’t mind sir, I’d rather not. I know we’re both…inexperienced in this area, but I’d rather not be the one that…takes the lead role. You’re still my Professor, and I’d never be able to look at you in Potions again without…”

“Yes, yes, alright, I get the picture.” Snape sat on the edge of his bed, suddenly overcome with weariness. “There’s nothing for it. We’ll have to try again. You are to meet me in the dungeons tomorrow evening after Quidditch practice. Is that agreeable?”

Harry nodded and bit his lip. “Sorry for mucking things up tonight sir. I’ll try to do better tomorrow night.”

Snape’s eyes softened and he said gruffly, “The blame is not entirely yours, Potter. No doubt nerves played their part with both of us. Will you be able to find your way back to your Tower?”

Harry nodded and he hesitantly stooped over the man, lightly kissing him on the cheek. Snape looked at him stunned, his fingers lightly touching the area.

“Goodnight Professor.”

“Go and get some sleep, Potter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Quidditch practice ran overtime, so a very flustered, very sweaty Harry rushed his way down to Snape’s private quarters. Luckily, he remembered the route to get to the large green door and poked his hand out from beneath his Invisibility Cloak and knocked softly.

The door opened to show an annoyed Potions Master, who looked at the empty air suspiciously. Harry lifted the cloak from his face briefly, and Snape nodded, stepping back and allowing Harry to enter.

“Sorry I’m late sir, training went longer than I expected, and I couldn’t think of an excuse to get away. Well, unless I faked an injury,” he chuckled.

“Never mind that, let’s just do what’s expected and I can go back to the peace and quiet I so obviously deserve, and you can go back to…whatever it is you do,” Snape said harshly.

“Oh, like trying to avoid being killed?” Harry said sarcastically, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

Snape hhmmped and fell heavily into a chair by the roaring fire. Harry stood by uncertainly; he hadn’t wanted to have a fight with the man. Hell, he’d been looking forward to this moment all day! He couldn’t get last night’s picture out of his mind – the smell of him when he was aroused, the feel of his hard cock, the panting noises he made as he came. The way he’d made Harry feel, the way he’d held him up after he’d spilled into his pants. Harry realised he was staring at the man with a peculiar grin on his face so decided to make it up to him.

He confidently approached Snape and kneeled in front of him. Snape studiously ignored him.

He carefully placed his hands on Snape’s bent knees. Snape gave him a withering glance.

“I don’t want to fight,” Harry said softly, searching the man’s gaze for a clue on how he should proceed.

Snape’s eyes swivelled until they were looking at him, looking right into him, searching for signs of teasing or lying.

Harry slowly moved up and pressed his lips gently against the stern mouth. For a few seconds, neither of them moved, then Harry felt a yielding, an opening and sighed and increased the pressure.

“Potter,” Snape said, pulling back slightly. “You stink.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, blushing, and leaned back quickly. “I came here straight from practice.”

Snape’s eyes darkened and he stood up awkwardly. “You may bathe, if you wish.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded. “I wish!”

Snape led Harry through the bedroom and opened the bathroom door. It was small, but serviceable. Toilet, bath, sink and shower gleamed with house-elf enthusiasm.

“You may – “ Snape said, than vaguely gestured towards shelves that contained liquids, soap and towels.

“Thank you sir,” Harry said, and wrinkled his nose. In the enclosed space, it was easy for him to notice how whiffy he smelt.

Snape swallowed at the sight of Harry’s crinkled face and said, “I’ll just wait for you in there,” pointing to the bedroom.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Harry had pulled up his robes, pulled down his trousers, and started to care of business.

 

 

Snape fidgeted as he sat in his bathrobe on the side of his bed. He could hear the sound of running water, and estimated Harry had only been in there a few minutes. He felt flustered, and nervous, and a strange sensation writhed in his stomach that, after some deep thought, he recognised as excitement.

Merlin, but he wanted this now! At first, the idea had repulsed him. He was a grown man who could control himself, but after years of not knowing, now that he had taken a bite from the proverbial forbidden apple, he wanted the whole fruit; seeds, core and all.

And if it wasn’t bad enough, it was Harry Bloody Potter doing this to him! The sight of the boy had used to fill him with impotent fury, now he had to hold himself back from ravishing him at the slightest opportunity. He hadn’t lied to Harry, he was a virgin, but at least had some idea of what they needed to do. And he could quite easily imagine how good it would feel.

And he wanted to. With him. As soon as possible. Quicker than that, if he could. And as many times as he could before the brat finally got sick of him.

Severus looked down at the lump in his lap he’d been studiously ignoring since he’d left Harry alone in the shower. Oh what the hell, he’d have ample warning before the gorgeous twit came out.

 

 

Snape sat leaning up against the backboard, his robes decorously pulled down below his knees, his breathing slowly returning to normal. The door to the bathroom opened, and Harry turned out the light, a billow of steam following him as he walked into the bedroom.

“Sorry,” he said shyly, looking down at himself. “I didn’t have anything clean to put on.”

Snape swallowed hard – there, at the foot of his bed, stood a nearly nude Harry Potter. His hair was still damp and slightly more tame than usual, a few droplets of water dripped off his bare shoulders, and he held a towel around his waist. He was only wearing a towel. And a smile.

“You…you could have performed a cleaning spell on your clothes,” Snape said hoarsely.

“Don’t know how to do them. You’ll have to teach me later,” Harry grinned, and sauntered to the bed. He sat down heavily next to Snape and swung his legs up until they were both sitting against the headboard. They were close, but not close enough to touch.

They sat in silence and looked at their legs – one pair; long, lean, luminously white covered in a thick mat of dark hair, the other pair muscular, golden brown, blonde-brown strands glistening in the low light of the room.

Snape could smell Harry – an intoxicating blend of wet skin, clean hair, potions and lotions and creams.

Harry could feel Snape’s body heat – quivering, relentless, scorching.

“What do we - ?” Harry began to say, when Snape pulled him roughly against his chest, kissing him hard enough to press his glasses into his face uncomfortably. Harry squeaked, pulled back, threw his glasses onto the floor and pushed Snape back until he had resumed his original position, whereby Harry straddled his lap.

“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed as his towel fell open and his burgeoning erection pressed into Snape’s silk-covered stomach.

“Oh yes!” Snape agreed as his hands slipped under Harry’s towel and wrapped his hands tightly around the smooth flesh of his arse. Harry jerked in his embrace and opened his mouth widely, devouring the unresisting man’s tongue.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Harry moaned, as Snape suckled the tight skin of his chest, flicking and nipping at his erect nipples. Harry moved back a bit and pulled Snape’s robes open then dove back in.

They both screamed as bare, hot flesh finally met its partner. Snape adjusted their position and quickly flipped Harry over, pulling pieces of material away until he lay naked ontop of the squirming boy. Their mouths sought each other desperately as they pressed into each other, hips bucking widely as their hands moved spasmodically over bare skin.

“Now. Now!” Harry demanded, and squeezed his hand into the space between their pelvises. His hand wrapped around Snape’s dick, then stopped.

“What? Oh,” Snape said, blushing slightly. He was only half-erect.

“What’s wrong? Have I done something wrong?” Harry asked, worried.

“No,” Snape said, moving slightly so Harry lay next to him. “I’m afraid – I couldn’t wait!” he exclaimed, his face now fully red. “I didn’t want tonight to end up as quickly as last night, so I decided to – “

“Take care of business,” Harry finished the sentence. He huffed then shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well, it’s not like I can say anything. I did to.”

“In the - ?”

“Bathroom.”

“Ah.”

They lay embarrassed next to each other. Now that they had stopped, both felt uncomfortable exposing their nakedness.

“Well, we could just wait a bit,” Harry said sympathetically.

Snape closed his eyes. “I’m not as young as I used to be, Potter. I don’t know if waiting is going to fix this situation.”

“But we have to,” Harry exclaimed, sitting up. “We’re running out of time.”

“I’m aware of that Mister Potter. Do you have any suggestions?” Snape said, exasperated.

“Well, now that you mention it…” Harry said with a gleam in his eye.

 

 

It took him a while, but eventually Harry managed to convince Snape to try something he’d heard about, but hadn’t tried. They lay on their sides facing each other, although Harry’s head was now near Snape’s stomach, and Snape found himself eye to eye with a part of Harry Potter he’d never expected to see at such close range.

“Tell me again why I have to do this as well?” Snape said, archly.

“It’s not fair if you get all the fun,” Harry said happily, “and this way, we can learn from each other. Give it a go, if this doesn’t help you, I don’t know what will.”

“Oh alright,” Snape grumbled.

Neither of them moved. Snape could feel a warm, intermittent breeze stirring delightfully on his nether regions every time Harry breathed out.

“Well?” Harry asked.

“Well, what?” Snape replied.

“Fine then, I’ll be the brave one,” Harry huffed.

“Good little Gryffindor,” Snape said, then inhaled sharply when he felt a slow, wet lick move down his cock. He shivered, and gasped as the licking became more insistent, moving all around his groin. It felt so good, and Harry was being such a sport about it, and he really did smell and look delightful…

Harry yelped when he felt Snape’s tongue insinuated itself around the head of his hard prick. It flickered and moved with the same precision it showed when it was in his mouth. Snape buried his head into the area, his long nose pushing against Harry’s soft sacs as he licked and kissed the entire length.

“Oh,” Harry sighed, his hips twitching. He wrapped a strong hand around Snape’s erection, which was slowly but surely reaching fulfilment, and sucked on the head of Snape’s cock, much like he would a lollypop.

“Fuck,” Snape exclaimed and, flinging an arm around Harry’s waist, pressed his fingers into Harry’s warm cleft and pulled his groin closer to his mouth. His jaw dropped and he sucked as much of the length as possible into his mouth, relishing Harry’s distinctive taste as he came closer to completion.

“God!” Harry yelped, and did the same. They moved in concert now; hands tugging, mouths sucking, hips writhing until it was inevitable that they couldn’t go on.

“Stop,…wait,” Harry warned as he pulled away from Snape, breathing harshly as he spent himself on his stomach. Snape hissed as Harry’s hand tightened and he too ejaculated.

They both stared at the ceiling, their hands wrapped around each other’s softening members. Snape felt a cooling droplet of liquid on the side of his mouth and licked warily. Not as bad as he’d thought. Acceptable.

Harry slowly unwrapped his fingers and looked at his dripping palm. He cautiously inserted the tip of his finger into his mouth and sucked. Weird. But something he could get used to.

“Well, that went well,” Snape’s strangled voice said. Harry chuckled, and slowly moved until he was lying on his side next to Snape. They looked each other in the eye and a shy smile broke over their faces.

“What are we going to do?” Harry said softly, face glowing.

Snape too looked completely relaxed, the small smile had lit up his eyes. “It’s quite obvious that we cannot be left to our own devices. I’m afraid we must go speak to Headmaster.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “What, now?”

“No, I think tomorrow morning will suffice. I’ll give you a pass after breakfast so you can miss class. I think it’s time we saw _exactly_ what Albus saw in his See-All,” Snape said, with a wicked grin.

Harry chuckled. “Okay. I’d better get back to my rooms now, before anyone notices I’m missing.”

“You may use the shower again, if you wish.”

“Care to join me?” Harry said mischievously.

Snape snorted. “Not on your life. After you’ve left, I’m going to have a very hot, very long shower and try to get as much rest as possible. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Harry agreed, his eyes softening.

Snape leant over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. “Good night, Potter,” he breathed.

“Night, Professor,” Harry said, and strolled into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

When Severus and Harry entered the Headmaster’s office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, leaning back comfortably in his chair with his hands resting on his stomach, gazing at the ceiling as he sucked on a lolly.

“My boys!” he said excitedly, “come in, come in. Make yourself comfortable.”

Harry saw a tray sitting on the edge of his desk – it had a teapot and three cups on it. He surreptitiously nudged Severus and jerked his head in its direction.

Snape saw the tea set and his eyes narrowed. He lowered himself gracefully into a seat and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving the Headmaster. Harry plonked himself down in the chair besides him and tried not to fidget.

“Expecting guests, Albus?” Snape asked dryly.

Dumbledore glowed and, turning to Harry, asked, “Tea?”

Snape’s hand moved like lightening and clutched onto Harry’s elbow. “Don’t answer. It’s like an eternal loop with him, we’ll be sucked into oblivion.”

Harry looked puzzled, but shook his head and said, “No thank you, sir.”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and popped another lemon sherbet in his mouth. His hand reached forward as if to offer the sweets to his guests, but he pulled a disappointed face and put the container down when Snape growled.

“Well,” Dumbledore sighed, “what can I do for the two of you?”

Snape shifted uneasily in his chair. Harry stole a look in his direction and was not surprised to see him look away.

“Oh well,” Harry thought, “looks like I’ll have to be the brave one again.”

He cleared his throat and looked at the Headmaster in what he hoped was a mature manner. “We’d like to use the See-All, sir. We’re…er…having a bit of difficulty fulfilling the…um…” He trailed off. What would you call it? Mission? Prophecy?

“But of course,” Dumbledore replied happily. “Stupid of me not to think of it myself. Here you go lads,” he said as he placed the silver sphere in Harry’s hand.

Harry stared at it, then looked at Snape for help. Snape glowered at Dumbledore, who took the hint and went to stand by the window, his back to the two men.

Snape took the See-All from Harry’s hand and passed his wand over it. The pinkish light streamed again, then he tapped it twice. Harry couldn’t see from his chair, so sat down on the arm of Snape’s, pushing against his shoulder. Snape obligingly rested his arm on Harry’s thigh so they could both see.

“There’s no sound,” he said after a few seconds.

“Thank Merlin for small mercies,” Snape replied.

“Wow!” Harry said. “Didn’t know touching nipples would make a person move around that much.”

Snape hummed his agreement.

“Hey, we’re doing that again,” Harry said, with a grin.

Snape smirked, mesmerised by the small play happening in front of his eyes. “Well, we appear to be quite good at it.”

“Not bad for a second attempt,” Harry snorted. There was silence as the two men stared into the See-All. The sound of breathing grew louder.

“My god, sir, you’re huge!” Harry said in awe.

“Shut up Potter,” Snape said, the mixture of pride and embarrassment clear in his voice. “I am though, aren’t I?”

“No!” Snape yelled out to his silent counterpart. “Don’t put your fingers there, it’s unhygienic.”

“I seem to be enjoying it though, don’t I,” Harry said slowly. “Oh. I _really_ look like I’m enjoying _that_.

“Potter, there’s no way in Hades I’m putting my mouth there.”

“I’ll do it to you if you do it to me.”

Silence. “Agreed.”

Harry squirmed. “That’s not the most dignified of positions,” he complained about his doppelganger’s actions. “You can see everything.”

Snape snorted. “Better than expecting me to fumble around blindly in the area.”

“You’re not…you can’t…that won’t fit in there!” Harry cried.

Snape let out a slow hiss. “Bloody hell! I think you’re wrong, Potter.”

Harry and Severus didn’t speak to each for the next few minutes, their eyes widening in surprise and arousal. Eventually, both heaved a sigh of relief and looked at each in shock. And excitement.

“Professor!” Harry exclaimed. “He’s still here.”

The two men slowly turned in horror and looked at Dumbledore, who was still looking out the window.

“He would have had to have seen _everything_ ,” Harry groaned.

Snape blanched, then his lips tightened. “Always knew he was a sodding pervert,” he said, not bothering to lower his voice.

Snape stood up abruptly, grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Headmaster,” he ground out.

“Yes?” Dumbledore said innocently.

“We shall return after lunch.”

The door slammed behind them as they raced back to the dungeons.

 

 

Five hours later, two tired looking men let themselves back into Dumbledore’s office. His eyes twinkled as they lowered themselves into the chairs they’d been sitting in earlier.

“Well,” Dumbledore said.

“Get on with Albus,” Snape said behind clenched teeth.

The Headmaster turned to Harry. “Harry. Are you having sex with Professor Snape?”

“Yes sir,” came the rather enthusiastic reply.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Snape. “Severus, are you having sex with Harry Potter?”

Snape nodded then, looking at the young man sitting next to him, said “Yes. I am.”

“Hmmm,” Dumbledore said, and leant back in his chair. He looked at the two silent men solemnly.

“I must ask you both then, to be discreet in your behaviour, at least until Harry graduates. There are no rules against it, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Although, with Harry’s marks in Potions, it would be quite easy to see if you were unfairly favouring him, Severus.”

Dumbledore smiled and crossed his hands over his stomach.

“That’s…” Snape started to say, voice rising in anger. “THAT’S IT?”

“Why yes,” Dumbledore said, forehead wrinkling in confusion. “Is there something I left out?”

“You…you…maniacal,” Snape spat, colour rising in his face as he rose from his chair, hands clenched in fury.

“Sir,” Harry said, tugging at his sleeve. Well. That didn’t appear to be working

“Professor,” he raised his voice, standing also.

“SEVERUS!” Harry yelled, and opened his mouth in shock as Snape froze, looking at him in bewilderment.

“Ah…er…,” Harry swallowed, looking around the room widely. His eyes lit up in realisation and he tugged again at Snape’s sleeve. “I don’t have to be in my dorm room for another ten hours!”

A shiver ran up Snape’s back, then slowly, a smirk appeared. “Yes,” he whispered, his eyes darkening. Harry smirked back at him and stepped closer.

“If you will excuse us, Headmaster,” Snape said, eyes not leaving Harry’s as he guided him through the door with a gentle touch to the small of his back.

“Of course, of course,” Dumbledore replied happily, adjusting the three teacups on the tray.

Thirty seconds later, a knock was heard at his door. “Come in,” he called.

He smiled and leant back in his chair, hands resting comfortably on his stomach.

“Tea?” he offered, to a pale, quivering Draco Malfoy, and a red-faced, confused Ronald Weasley.


End file.
